The Couch
by Khenzi
Summary: What is in a couch? A couch is just not there for comfortable viewing pleasure. It is a place of relaxation, a place for comfort, a place for serious talks and of cause a place of punishment for misbehaving partners. This is a series of one-shots involving a couch, Jane, Maura and all that entails.
1. And so it began

And so it began

Jane and Maura were not dating for a very long time. Maura only joined the Boston Police Department a short while ago. Detective Rizzoli was on medical leave at the time. The reason for this leave was only referred to in hush tones. Yet, Hurricane Rizzoli was a legend, a legend proudly boasted by her colleagues. Maura heard quite a bit about the foul tempered, daring and courageous female detective.

Maura established herself as the Queen of the Dead, by the time that Detective Rizzoli returned to work. To be honest, it was not a meeting that Maura was looking forward to. However, being pinned to a warehouse would change anybody. In Detective Jane Rizzoli's case, it taught her that she didn't always had to be the bitch with balls. She had sarcasm and a gun, but she could easily win the trust of many witnesses and even perpetrators. She can calm her partners down when they wanted to attack somebody, instead of attacking first to show that she is tougher than them. She is entitled to respect, for her and any of her female acquaintances. If she could survive the surgeon, she could survive any chauvinistic pig and make an ass out of him.

So when she met the socially awkward Medical Examiner, Jane just wanted to protect her. Normally never one for making friends, she went out of her way to befriend this woman. If the friendship in itself was not rewarding enough, one thing led to another. Soon Rizzoli and Isles was an item. Not that it meant all was smooth sailing from there. Jane was still very temperamental, thus moody and still quite capable of living up to her Hurricane image. Something that Maura was very aware off.

Maura was never one for assuming, but she knew that it was going to be a trying day. The empirical evidence proved it beyond a doubt from the moment she set foot in the bullpen. Jane did not acknowledge her presence with a radiant, dimpled smile. Jane did not even look up at her. When she kissed the detective on the cheek, Jane pulled away. The bullpen was however no place to call Jane to order. So Maura just shrugged and walked away.

Maura did not hear anything from Jane the entire day. Maura is by no means an impatient woman, but Jane is taxing on anybody's patience. Maura's patience ran out. It was time for change and it was up to Jane to decide what that change would be. So she phoned Jane late afternoon before the detective would knock off.

"Detective Rizzoli." Jane grunted.

"Jane, I am expecting you for dinner tonight." Maura went right to business.

"Not tonight –"

"Yes, tonight Jane Rizzoli. You probably have not eaten today and I –"

"That is my business, Maura." Jane snapped.

"You are my business, Jane. Although, if you object, don't show up tonight and you will no longer be my business."

Jane sighed and remained silent. Maura was just about to put the phone down when she spoke.

"I am sorry."

The apology softened Maura a bit. "We talk tonight, Baby."

"Maura . . . please not tonight. I am exhausted and I am not in a good mood."

"Jane, tonight or we are done."

"Please don't say that, Honey. I love you, but-" Jane pleaded softly.

"I find that difficult to believe, Jane." Maura stated matter of factually and put the phone down. For a moment Maura pinched her nose. Jane is not afraid to use those three dangerous words, but there are days that Maura actually wondered if she actually put any value on it. Tonight she will determine if it is just meaningless words for Jane. There is a good chance that the Jane chapter may be closed tonight.

Maura used her time driving home to prepare for the worst. Frankly she was not in the mood for cooking, so she stopped at a restaurant en route. It was still a couple of hours before dinner, but Maura could use the time to meditate and reflect on what she was going to tell Jane. The meditation and reflection had to wait. Maura was pleasantly surprised to find Jane waiting for her on her front steps. She had to come over just after their phone call.

"Jane!"

Jane silently took her packages and followed her inside. Maura noticed her grimace as she took the parcels but decided to ignore it until after dinner.

"I was not expecting you this early." Maura observed.

"Maura, if you don't believe I love you –" Maura silenced Jane by placing her finger over Jane's lips.

"Let's eat first, and then we talk." She kissed Jane softly to reassure her a bit and then went to the kitchen to dish up the still warm food. She could have saved herself the bother; neither one of them had much of an appetite. Jane fumbled a bit with her plate, but then went to sit on the couch. Maura looked at her with rising panic.

It was probably not a good idea to confront Jane here and now. The detective was petulant, over caffeinated, most likely in pain and hungry – although she would not acknowledged or addressed the latter. Jane had a tendency to stop eating when she was feeling off or was busy. She would definitely not be in the mood for a whining girlfriend. Yet, Jane did show up. That indicated that at least she valued her relationship with Maura.

Maura pushed her own plate aside and went over to the couch. She hugged Jane from behind and felt the other woman stiffened and then forced herself to relax. When she was like that, she did not want to be cuddled. She wanted to be left alone until she snapped out of it. Maura did not want to be a good mood girlfriend only. She walked around and sat on the opposite side of the couch.

"Jane, why are you here?" Maura asked quietly.

"Because I love you." Jane shrugged.

Maura raised her eyebrows disapprovingly. "Do you? Do you really? What does that mean?"

Jane jumped up offended. She paced in front of the couch a few minutes and then slumped down aggressively on the couch. She crossed her legs and stared Maura down.

"Jane! No shoes on the couch!" Maura chastised her.

"Oh, for the love of Pete." Jane huffed and angrily took her boots off. "Anything else, Mother?"

Maura sighed and Jane let her head fell to her hands. She breathed loudly. "Sorry."

"I am too." Maura said softly.

Jane looked up. "Who am I kidding? Maura, you deserve better. I am sorry, I should not have come. You are better off without me."

"For crying out loud!" Maura raised her voice. "You claim that you love me, Jane. Love me! That means that you want to give yourself to me. All of you. We are both adults here, Jane. We know that love is not just moonlight and roses. All of you mean everything, the good and the bad. You just now said that I deserved better. I do, Jane. I deserved to be trusted. If you can't trust me, then why are we in a relationship? Tell me that? Tell me how you can love me if you won't let me in."

Jane stared at Maura dumbfounded. "To love you Maura means that I have to protect you. Against all cost even if it is against my demons." She whispered.

"Jane, I am not fragile. I want to be an equal partner for you. I want to there for you. Can't you understand? Do you think I am inferior to you?"

"No!" Jane called out desperately. "If anything, Maura, you are above me."

"Nonsense!"

"Maura –"

"No, Jane. You are deflecting. You know what? You deserve more as well. You need a partner to who you can show your vulnerability. You also need comfort and protection. A relationship is give and take. I am refusing to be the only one taking from the relationship. I want to give as well."

Jane chewed her bottom lip, clearly pondering her options. She turns her back to Maura and for a moment the doctor is afraid that Jane may walk out. Instead, the brunette lay down in Maura's lap. Seeking comfort was something she has never done before. She closed her eyes and Maura started playing with her hair, waiting patiently. Jane needed time to lower her defences and opening the fort to her heart.

"My hands hurt." She mumbled softly.

"When the weather changes?" Maura prodded.

"Yeah. I don't sleep well, Hoyt is in my dreams. When my hands hurt, the nightmares get worst."

Maura pulled lightly on Jane, so that her shoulders are on the armrest. That gave Maura better access to Jane's hands. She took Jane's dominant hand, kissed the scar and then gently massaged it. Jane winched at first. "It will hurt a bit, but this will help with the pain overall." Maura promised.

Jane nodded, closing her eyes once again. "It just gets too much, you know. Hoyt plaguing me, not getting any sleep, hands hurting – it is just that it feels that everything is going to fall apart. I then get like a bitch to keep everything together."

Maura cupped Jane's cheek and then leaned in to kiss her. She rested her forehead against Jane. Jane put her arms around her girlfriend and leaned into the hug, placing her head on the Medical Examiner's shoulder.

"Sweetie, you should not have to deal with this alone." Maura whispered in her ear. "You can always come here when you have nightmares or your hands are aching. Or you can call me and I will come to you."

"I know."

"Are you feeling better?" Maura asked concerned.

Jane just nodded against her shoulder.

"Promise that you will come to me in future?" Maura nudged her girlfriend.

"Promise!" Jane yawned. "Maura you have to believe me, I do love you."

"I know, Sweetheart. I love you too – so much."

Maura squeezed Jane one more time and let her settle on her lap again. She turns on the television, but she is not surprised that Jane fell asleep within a few minutes. She gently played with the wild curls, knowing that a big leap was taken today.

Jane was her girlfriend for the long haul.


	2. Learning to Co-inhabit

Learning to Co-Inhabit

Jane was making the bed when Maura called her from the bathroom. Jane threw the last pillows on the bed and hurried to the bathroom. That was Maura's irritated voice – again. Sufficient to say Maura was not her normal sunny self.

"Yeah?" Jane asked from the door.

"What is this?" Maura asked, pointing to the sock lying on the floor.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Geez, Maura. It is a very difficult question, but it looks like – I don't know? – a sock maybe?"

Maura closed her eyes, silently counting to 10. "Yes, Jane. A sock laying on the floor and not in the laundry basket it is supposed to be in."

Jane glared at Maura and decided not to start an argument. Therefore she obediently bent down, picked up the offending sock and placed it in the basket.

"Thank you." Maura walked out of the bathroom. "Jane!"

Jane rolled her eyes again, animatedly signalling at herself in the mirror. Unfortunately for her this silent tantrum took too long and Maura came to the bathroom to drag Jane to her latest offense.

"Are you making fun of me?" Maura demanded icily.

Jane jumped at being caught. There was no way that she could explain this behaviour, so she demurely folded her arms and tilted her head.

"No dear." She sighed and followed the Medical Examiner to the master bedroom.

"Do you call this bed made?" Maura asked disgustedly.

Jane adjusted to skew pillow. "Yes, I do."

"I should have known: If I wanted something done properly, I need to do it myself." Maura sneered and pulled the bedding of.

Jane wanted to interrupt, but her phone buzzed before she could think of something to calm her girlfriend down. A body was found and both ladies had to set differences aside to attend to the case.

It was one of those cases. One of the prime witnesses in a high profile case was shot between the eyes. None of the detectives believed that it was unrelated. Other witnesses were frightened and the pimp on trial was smug. Time was of the essence. Jane was chasing leads the next few days, with little time for sleeping, eating or anything else.

Jane made an effort to check in with Maura when she was able to do so. Like always she used Maura as a soundboard. If the Medical Examiner could be convinced, the evidence was airtight and would stand in any court. At work, things were still normal between them. They both made an effort to maintain professionalism at the head quarters.

When they finally cracked the case, arrests were made and the syndicate was broken, the detectives were sent home for some well deserved rest.

Jane headed over to Maura's house. It would still be a couple of hours before the Medical Examiner would be home, but Jane let herself in with her keys. She reached the couch, removed her boots and carelessly tossed them over her shoulder. She then stretched out on the couch and Jo jumped on her chest. Jane was well aware that she neglected the dog the last few days and she tried to make up by scratching her head. Within minutes both the dog and her owner was asleep.

Maura had to work later than usual. She was not in the best of moods by the time she got home. Seeing her girlfriend's boots hurled across the lounge did nothing to improve her mood. She shook Jane awake rather harshly. Jane nearly fell from the couch when she woke up abruptly.

"What the hell?" she asked startled.

"Your boots!" Maura said exasperated. "You are supposed to take them off at the door and leave the neatly in the coat cupboard. Not threw them around: it is not only creating disorder, but it is a safety hazard!"

Jane shook her head, still trying to wake up. With a yawn she stood to pick up her boots, bringing them back to the couch.

"The cupboard, Jane!" Maura scolded. "Is it really that difficult or am I being unreasonable?"

That was the final straw. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jane demanded angrily.

"There is nothing wrong with me. You are the sloth! I am not your maid Jane Rizzoli."

"Do not give me that bullshit." Jane pointed a finger to Maura. "I always do everything you asked me to do. I try to take initiative. But nothing I do is good enough for you. What do you expect from me?"

"I expect you to behave like a decent human being." Maura's eyes were blazing. "This is a house, not a pig stile.

"Now I am not a decent human being." Jane sneered, throwing her hands in the air. "When I got here, Maura, I was tired to the bone. I have been working this case constantly for days. I know you are a cyborg, but really? Am I not allowed now to be tired now?"

"Jane, I fail to see how it can conserve more energy throwing your boots around than to remove and place them in the cupboard at the door. Besides, your bones can't be tired and there is no need to call me names."

Jane groaned loudly. "That is not point I am getting at, Maura. This whole argument could not wait until I've catch up on some rest? Is the boots really your highest priority now? It cannot cause a rebellion in your house and convince everything else to cause chaos."

Maura looked a bit ashamed. "Okay, maybe I have been a little harsh tonight."

"Only tonight? Maura, you have been in this mood for weeks. It never bothered you before. I am tempted to blame it on PMS, but seriously, PMS –"

"Keep this up Detective and you will be spending the night on the couch."

"The couch?" Jane asked incredulously. " I'll do one better, Doctor." Jane started putting her shoes on.

"What are you doing?" Maura demanded.

"I am going home!" Jane snarled. "Jo? Come here, girl."

"Why don't you want to stay here?" Maura asked.

"Really? I had enough of your abuse. I am tired and just want to regroup before playing your punching bag." Jane stood up aggressively. She picked up her dog and walked out, ignoring Maura trying to stop her totally.

Jane has not been to her department in weeks. It was in desperate need for some fresh air, but for the moment she just could not care. She brushed her teeth and fell on to her bed. Tired as she was, she was too wound up going to sleep. She thought about Maura.

Jane honestly did not mind a bit of disorder. It looked natural to her, a bit homier. She was not really a full on slouch, but could live with things less than perfect. It was after all not a military camp. Maura was a perfectionist in every way, including her home. It was tiring. Yet, that is who Maura was and Jane loved her regardless. Jane was however the less than perfect girlfriend. She could try to be neater; it was not like Maura expected her to clean the tiles with a toothbrush. She can pick up after herself a bit more and learn how to make the bed with a ruler.

Jane gave up after a few hours. Although a break from Maura's ranting on cleanliness is welcome, staying in her apartment is not resolving anything. She would give in tonight and see if they can work on a resolution tomorrow.

So Jane changed in to more comfortable clothes, gathered her dog and went back to Maura's house. All the lights were already out, indicating that the doctor was already in the bed. Jane let herself in, placing her boots in the cupboard this time. She smirked when she noticed the wine glass on the counter. Obviously Maura was also pretty upset if she was turning into a sloth herself. Jane rinsed the glass and placed it in the drying rack. She wiped the excess water from the sink.

She heard no movement from upstairs. Maura was either asleep or she was ignoring Jane. Jane grimaced. She had been banned to the couch earlier, so she stretched herself out on the couch again. She fell asleep as she closed her eyes.

That was how Maura found her as she came down the next morning to put on the coffee. The Medical Examiner's heart grew warm as she saw her lanky girlfriend sprawled on the couch. Maura knew that the detective was tired, yet she came back last night. She quietly started the coffee, took out the ingredients for Jane's favourite breakfast before heading for the shower.

Jane was still asleep when she returned, despite the aroma of the coffee lingering in the air. Maura poured them some coffee and went over to the couch. She placed each mug on a coaster and then sat next to Jane on the wide couch. She stared at Jane for while and then covered her face with kisses to wake her up.

Jane smiled slowly. "I can get used to waking up like this." She mumbled and opened her eyes. Maura smiled at her and then leaned in to kiss her properly.

"Good Morning, Baby. I brought coffee."

Jane sat up and rubbed her face to become more alert. She silently took her coffee from Maura and sipped from it.

"Maura, I am sorry."

Maura put her hand on Jane's hipbone, stopping the rambling that Jane was on the verge to begin.

"I am sorry too, Jane. I have been intolerant and unnecessary critical." She said softly.

"I can . . . I will pick up after myself. That is not unreasonable." Jane offered.

Maura leant in to kiss her again. "Thank you, Honey. I will stop criticizing the efforts that you made. I want you to be happy here, I want you to make this your home."

"Dr. Isles!" Jane said with mocked shock. "Is this your way of asking me to move in?"

That earned her a shove. "Maybe, Detective Rizzoli – if we can figure out a way to co-inhabit without killing each other."

That made Jane chuckled and for a moment she put her head on Maura's shoulder.

"I need a shower."

"I will make breakfast." Maura stood up that Jane can get up.

Jane stretched a bit and then arranged the couch's cushions orderly again before leaving. Maura looked after her affectionately. She resisted the urge to correct one of the cushions and started with the bacon.

**AN: There is a reason I live alone, no person in their right minds would like to live with me. The basic idea is to focus on the small irritations that could get the other partner – even (or especially) a gentle partner – agitated. It is about compromise, from both sides. I hope I portrayed it correctly. **


	3. Tell me you love me

**AN: I know that in Season 2 episode 12 Maura tells Jane that she love her. That indicates that she does not really have issues saying "I love you"; however it is something totally different in a romantic setting. Please ignore it for the purposes of this piece. **

'**The Couch' is a series of one shots. I will keep the ladies in the same universe throughout this series, but the chronology will be off. This piece is set before the first story in this series. **

**There is some talk about sexual fantasies, but it is not graphical at all. The information that I used in this regards were from various internet sources, not from the Cosmopolitan magazine. However I did read similar articles in it before. **

**Of course I don't own Rizzoli & Isles or Cosmopolitan. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

Tell me you love me

The Medical Examiner and the detective enjoyed a rare day off. They were not even on call. After a number of horrendous and taxing cases, they were given some time off. They were in desperate need for it, they needed time to regroup and centre themselves. Besides, any time spent together was appreciated, but those days that it was only them, was really treasured.

It was pouring outside. Generally the weather was just miserable, but on the other hand it was the perfect day to lazily lounge around and do very little of anything else. Or translated in reality: the ladies were snuggled together on the couch and catching up on the magazines they never have time to read.

Maura's magazines to be more precise. Jane was pleasantly surprised to learn that it was not all scientific journals. Maura considered those to be work, she made sure to diligently work through as she receives them. Maura Isles were a scientist to the core, but there was a few – maybe a lot – of other interests as well. She subscribed to a vast variety of magazines, from home improvement to fashion magazines. There were even a few sport magazines, although Jane had trouble to accept Equestrian as a legitimate sport. Be it as it may, it was not beneath Maura to indulge in the occasional tabloid and off course she was also an avid Cosmopolitan supporter.

After some giggles with the quizzes and a few 'what the fuck's' from Jane, they curled up together and page through the pile of Cosmopolitans together. Maura found it to be a surprisingly fun activity. She never even considered it possible that two people could share a magazine at the same time. They came across an article of the 10 most common sexual fantasies for women.

Maura took the magazine and lean back from Jane. "Let us see. How would you feel about a threesome, Detective?" she asked coyly.

Jane pulled a face. "No fucking way." She snorted.

Maura giggled. "I had a threesome before."

Jane was truly shocked. She stared at Maura with her mouth open. "With men or women?" She finally asked. They agreed at the beginning of the relationship to let bygones – including old lovers and experiences – be bygones.

"Both." Maura shrugged.

"Maura!" Jane exclaimed shocked.

"It was in college, Jane. I used to be wild."

"Is it still something that you fancy?" Jane asked timidly.

Maura patted her knee. "You are all I need, Jane. I would hate to share you."

They smiled at each other and Maura moved on to the next fantasy. "Voyeurism."

"Hell, no!"

"I have to agree." Maura smirked. "Domination?"

"Being pinned with scalpels to a floor sort of ruined that for me." Jane said sarcastically.

Regret flooded Maura. She just read the next item on the list, without considering what the effect will be on Jane.

"I am sorry."

"It's okay." Jane waved it off. "I over reacted."

Maura quickly looked at the next item, but the idea of force fantasy nauseated her. She did not want to upset Jane again. She sensed that the detective had lost her amused astonishment with the magazine. Therefore the doctor set aside the magazine.

"What is your sexual fantasy, Jane?"

"I am not really the adventurous type, Mo." Jane smiled shyly.

Maura's eyes sparkled and she sat up excitedly. "Let me tell you mine. I always wanted to do it in the wild. I would love to have sex in the Serengeti, amongst the wild animals."

"Like a wild animal?" Jane grinned.

"Exactly! Sex is natural and I can't think of anywhere it could be more natural than there."

"You are a wild woman!" Jane groaned affectionately.

Maura giggled. "So will you have sex with me in the Serengeti one day?"

"Maybe." Jane smirked. "If you are really nice to me." She hesitated a bit and then added: "And if there are no elephants and bears watching."

"There are no bears in Africa, Jane." Maura corrected automatically. "What is your fantasy?"

"I told you, Maura, I am a plain Jane with you-know-what."

"There has to be something." Maura insisted. She reached forward and pulled Jane half on top of her. Jane would be more inclined on sharing if she felt safe. "What about spanking?" Maura prodded.

"Who is spanking?" Jane grinned.

"I won't be opposed to you spanking me. I trust you, Jane; more than anybody. If you prefer I can also spank you. Is that your fantasy?"

Jane shook her head. "I will play along if you want it, but I don't fancy it."

"Jane, you can tell me. I told you mine!" Maura wanted Jane to share her fantasy, she wanted to give Jane her wildest dreams.

"Maura –" Jane tried to protest.

"Jane, don't you trust me?" Maura asked sadly.

Jane groaned frustrated, nestling her face in Maura's neck. Maura kissed her temple and nudged Jane to look into her eyes.

"It is not a fantasy," Jane began hesitantly. "More like a dream."

"Yes?" Maura encouraged gently.

"It is stupid, Maura." Jane tried to get up, but Maura held her in place. "You will say I am insecure and ridiculous and it will be all weird and –"

Maura kissed the brunette to silence her. "Trust me?"

Jane sighed: "I dream that you hold me in your arms."

"Like this?" Maura asked eagerly.

"Yeah." Jane smiled. "You look me in the eyes."

Maura stretched her eyes and looked exaggeratedly in Jane's eyes. That made Jane giggled a bit, but then she became solemnly.

"And-then-you-tell-me-that-you-love-me." Jane finished in a rushed tone.

Maura laughed unbelievingly, causing Jane to hide her face. Maura immediately regretted her instinctive reaction. That is no way to reward Jane for trusting her.

"I told you it is stupid. It is just something you never said to me." Jane mumbled, still hiding her face.

"Jane, just because I don't say it, doesn't make it less true."

Jane sighed deeply. "I know – I am being silly."

"Jane, sweetheart, I am sorry. Please look at me?" Maura asked kindly.

After a long moment of hesitation, Jane obeyed. Maura gently turned her face so that they were staring in each other's eyes.

"Jane Rizzoli, I –" Maura hesitated a bit, but Jane picked up on that before she could correct herself. Jane laid her finger on Maura's lips, stopping her from speaking.

"Please don't force it, Maura, if you say it now it will be like a pity fuck." Jane said desponded.

It was the doctors turn to hide her face. She just could not understand it. It was not that she was not feeling it, it just that the words would not lay in her mouth. Both women were occupied with their own thoughts.

"Let's just go to bed." Jane said later.

She got up and went to the bathroom to perform her nightly routine. Maura joined her upstairs a few minutes later, as Jane was getting dressed in her pyjamas. When Maura came out of the bathroom the detective was already in bed, turned towards the edge. Maura got into bed as well and after some liberation, scooted over to her lover. She folded her body around Jane, thereby forming the big spoon, and placed her arm over Jane's waist. Jane intertwined their fingers. It was a small gesture, but it was enough for now.

"Do you know about the languages of love?" Maura asked quietly.

"Is it another Cosmo story?" Jane chuckled a bit.

"No." Maura was slightly offended. "The five languages of love were defined by Gary Chapman. Physical Touch, Quality Time, Acts of Service, Words of Affirmation and Receiving Gifts. Often partners have different primary languages."

"Maura, can we please forget it now and get some sleep?"

"But Jane –"

"Maura, please?"

"Okay." Maura kissed the slim neck in front of her and then started her meditation to drift off to sleep.

R&I

After that night, Jane tried to pretend that the conversation never occurred. She might even have been successful in it, but it bothered Maura. It bothered her a lot.

Maura was never one to give up easily; she would try and try again until she succeeds. She would love to practice on Jane, but Jane's disgust by comparing it to pity sex, prohibited it. Yet, Maura always had every intension to give Jane her fantasy. If Jane dreamt of hearing Maura telling her she love her, then she will tell Jane so – often. She only had to get the first time out of the way.

Maura really wished she could speak to somebody about it. Preferably her best friend, but since her best friend was also her lover, it was out of the question. It did not feel appropriate to approach Angela on the matter. So Maura turned to same person she always turned to when there was trouble between her and Jane.

"Sergeant Korsak, how do you tell somebody that you love them?" she asked when they were the last to leave the scene.

"Jane knows that you love her." Korsak may have had 20 years of experience, even if it was with three wives, but some things were just so obvious.

"She would like to hear it as well." Maura said dejectedly.

Korsak realised that she was serious and he took her hands in his own. "Don't worry about it, Doc. The more you fret, the more difficult it would be."

"It is all I can think about." Maura admitted.

"If it is really that important, maybe start by giving her compliments. Tell her why you love her and it will slip out eventually."

Maura thought about the advice for a moment. Then she excitedly threw her arms around Korsak and rushed off. That may just work.

Bestowing genuine compliments on Jane was not a hard task. She was after all a gorgeous woman, witty, caring and she had a beautiful mind. Whenever she was alone with Maura; she would tone down a bit on the sarcasm and she always trusted Maura enough to let down her defences and show her vulnerability. The more complements Jane received from her girlfriend, the more she bloomed. Words of Affirmation were truly getting the best out of Jane.

Jane was sitting on the couch, talking on the phone to her mother. As normal, this was accompanied with a lot of eye rolls and sarcastic comments. Then Jane fell silent, intently listening to something Angela was saying.

"Ma, you don't have to be alone. Would you like it if we go for brunch tomorrow?"

That invitation calmed Angela down a bit and it was not long before Jane ended the call with "Love you too, Ma." Maura hugged her from behind.

"You are the perfect daughter. Your mother really enjoys spending time with you and she treasures invitations like that from you."

Jane slipped her arms up against Maura's and then unexpectedly pulled Maura over her shoulder onto the couch. Maura landed with a squeal in Jane's lap. She shoved Jane playfully against the shoulder and then got absorbed in the beautiful, mischievous eyes that brimmed with adoration for Maura.

"I love you, Jane."


	4. Rock-Paper-Scissors

**AN: A very unromantic wedding 'proposal' ahead. We all know Jane has different rules where Maura is concerned. And I don't see Maura always sticking to Jane's rules. **

Rock-Paper-Scissors

Maura was curled up on the left side of the couch. Her laptop was on her lap and she was absentmindedly busy researching some new surgical techniques. She had more pressing matters on her mind. All regarding a certain brunette detective, sitting enthralled in her game on the right side of the couch.

They had to clear their schedule for this particular game. The guys invited Jane to come to The Robber with them, but according to her there would too much noise and she will not be able to hear a thing. She did not want to miss one second of the game. So Angela was banned to the guesthouse and Maura was given a stern warning not to interrupt Jane during this game.

Maura was not entirely sure what constitute disruptions for Jane. As it is, she was yelling at the television regularly, sometimes in encouragement and other times to convey her feelings of dismay at some calls. Maura was uncertain if Jane could hear anything above the noise she herself was generating. That said; it did appear that Jane was enjoying herself.

Maura smirked a bit. She was doing her research in the lounge to be with her girlfriend. However, Jane apparently forgot that she even existed. Her eyes were glued to the screen, her left hand occasionally taking her beer bottle from the coffee table in front of her. Even if that is so, Maura was happy with it. If this was her future, she would be content – perhaps with a few children with them on the couch. That was the one thing Maura always craved: a family. However, she had the nagging feeling that Jane did not share the same dream. She was not one to rely solely on her feelings alone, but she overheard something Jane sneered to Angela earlier.

Jane nudged her knee. "Earth to Poindexter."

So perhaps the detective did not completely forget about her girlfriend. Maura looked up questioningly.

"Would you like another glass of wine? While you feeding your brain?" Jane smirked.

"Did you mean what you've said?" Maura asked.

Jane frowned. "About getting you another glass of wine? Of course, why would you even ask?"

Maura shook her head, trying to get some clarity. "Yes, please Jane."

Jane smiled lovingly at her, before getting off the couch to get their drinks. The commercial break was over when she returned, but she still took the time to kiss Maura's temple before settling again. Maura sipped on her wine and watched Jane rebuking the referee.

"Jane?"

"Yes, dear?" Jane answered, without looking at Maura.

"Did you mean what you have said to your mother earlier?"

"That's it! That's it! Yes!" Jane cheered at the TV. Maura sighed, resigned to the fact that was going to be ignored until the game is over. She stretched out her legs, letting her feet rest on Jane's lap. That seem to remind the brunette that she was asked something.

"You have to be more specific, Baby. Ma was here the majority of the day; I said a lot of things to her." Jane slowly rubbed Maura's feet.

"About us?" Maura insisted.

Jane frowned and turned to Maura briefly. "About us?"

"Yes. Angela asked you when we are getting married."

Jane was again glued to the television, but she frowned slightly. "What did I answer her?"

"You said it is not going to happen."

Maura was getting frustrated with her girlfriend's obsession with the game, a game that Jane was also recording. She gave her a slight kick. "Jane, did you mean that or were you just shouting her off."

"Telling her off, Babe."

"Telling her off! Jane?!" Maura could not keep the whine out of her voice.

"I was telling her off, Maur. Your moron! My grandmother can do better!" Jane erupted again at the television.

Maura waited until Jane is settled again. "So you want to marry me?"

"I guess." Jane shrugged.

"When?" Maura insisted; she was not at all offended by Jane's vague answer.

"Whenever you want to, Babe." Jane answered frustrated with the conversation when she wanted to see the finals.

Maura was pacified with this for now. She turned her attention back to her computer. Jane massaged her feet, while she was engrossed with the game.

"How about August?" Maura asked about 10 minutes later.

Jane completely forgot about their previous conversation. "What about August? That is more than 3 months from now?"

"To get married." Maura huffed impatiently.

That got Jane's full attention. She turned off the television and turned to Maura.

"Jane, your game!" Maura protested lightly.

"Maura," Jane laughed unbelievingly, "apparently you decided that we needed to plan our wedding tonight. I think that is more important than watching the game."

"You don't mind?" Maura smiled brightly.

"Not really. Although I think this may be premature."

"Why? Isn't marriage our ultimate goal?" Maura questioned.

"Ultimate goal? I don't think so; it is more a milestone on our journey together." Jane smiled softly at the Medical Examiner.

"Where are we going to?" Maura asked curiously.

Jane gently lowered Maura's feet to the ground that she cuddled the doctor. She smiled and pecked her girlfriend on her mouth. "To Happily-ever-after, and you don't get to apply science or statistics to our destination."

Maura grinned and then leant in to kiss Jane's neck. She let her head rest on the brunette's shoulder.

"So, can we get married in August?" she asked slyly.

"Don't you think we need to get engaged first?" Jane grinned.

"I don't think it is an absolute requirement, Honey. Is that your only objection about marrying in August?"

"It is not an objection, Love. I was actually thinking a lot about it. How it is supposed to work? You know, protocol, buying a ring, asking parents etcetera. I have not even met your father yet." Jane intertwined their fingers while she spoke.

"Are you saying we can get married in August?"

Jane groaned. "Yes, but –"

"Would you still like to get married in Fenway? I would like to book a venue as soon as possible."

Jane chuckled. "Not an absolute requirement. As long as it is a small, quiet affair with only the closest family and friends I will be content. Do you still want to get married above a volcano?"

Maura stuck out her tongue. "That would be ideal, but you see, the woman I am marrying is scared of heights. So perhaps we can find a lovely venue in Boston, have an intimate ceremony . . ."

Jane could not resist a little teasing. "Let's have a surprise wedding, that way Ma cannot interfere."

"Jane that is an excellent idea! I love it!"

Maura leaned in to kiss her bride to be. When they finally broke, Jane smirked.

"I still would like to buy you a ring and get engaged properly."

"You want to ask me to marry you? Don't you think it is a bit redundant at this point? We are already planning our wedding." Maura smiled.

"Maura!" Jane groaned. "It is traditional to be engaged first."

"Why does it have to be you asking me?" Maura asked, a determined light shining in her eyes.

"You get to plan the wedding." Jane argued.

"We are planning it, Jane. It was your idea to have a surprise wedding."

Jane stuck out her bottom lip and made her best puppy eyes at Maura. "I really, really want to do this for you."

Maura kissed her pout. "I really, really want to do this for you as well. Will we draw straws?"

"Let's show Stanley our tits and let him decide." Jane teased.

Maura pumped her with an elbow in her side. Jane blocked it with her hand and grinned.

"We can wrestle?" Maura proposed.

Ever since that night Maura got Jane dressed for the awards ceremony, Jane was cautious about deciding anything with Maura with a wrestling match.

"Chess." Jane made a counter offer.

Maura was a master mind with chess, yet she did not have the upper hand with strategy that Jane had. Nine times out of ten Jane would beat her.

"Roshambo!" Maura said excitedly.

"What?" Jane asked confused.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors, Jane?"

Jane was astounded. "You want to decide who is asking who to marry her by Rock-Paper-Scissors?"

"Whom, Jane!" Maura corrected.

"Whatever! That is not really romantic, Sweetheart."

"Are you scared, Jane?" Maura grinned mischievously. Jane is just too competitive to let a chance like that go.

"No!" Jane scooted away from Maura, her left hand already behind her back. "Just that we are clear: we are playing Rock-Paper-Scissors and the winner can ask the loser as an appropriate time for her hand in marriage?"

"Yes. Best out of three?" Maura shifted, placing her right hand behind her back.

"You're on, Doctor! Ready?"

"Ready when you are!" Maura smirked.

**AN: I will leave it up to you to decide who won. ;-)**


	5. Rock-Paper-Scissors II

**AN: For the guest reviewer who were the first to ask Maura to win. **

Rock-Paper-Scissors II

Jane got out of the car and quickly patted her inside pocket to make sure that it was still there. The blue velvet box had gobbled the majority of Jane's savings. It was a fairly simple ring. Jane set out to find Maura the perfect diamond ring, but once she saw the emerald encased in platinum, Jane was sold. It was perfect for Maura.

That is if Jane ever got the opportunity to put it on Maura's finger. It was already July and the Medical Examiner had not attempted at all to ask the big question. Maura won the Rock-Paper-Scissors contest for the rights to the proposal. Win may be an ambitious term to use in this regard. They were tied after two rounds. They counted down and Jane emerged with paper. She was already grinning about the victory, when Maura's rock turned to scissors. Jane protested vehemently, but the Medical Examiner stuck to her guns. Scissors over paper, so she won. The victory was belied by hives and Jane tried to make them her ally. Maura just shrugged them off. That sold it to Jane. If her girlfriend was willing to suffer an onslaught of urticaria, she may just as well oblige. After all, Jane could still buy her fiancé a ring befitting an engagement.

That was weeks ago. At first Jane was scared that Maura might propose before she procured the right ring. However, Jane was carrying the ring with her forever now. Frankly, she was getting fed up. She was given Maura until the end of the week for the proposal. If she has not done the honours by then, Jane will propose. Maura did cheat in their contest in any case and Jane was actually the victor.

She unlocked the door, just to find the deadlock in place. She knocked 3 times for Maura to answer the door. They will be working on the wedding again tonight. The wedding was still being held a surprise for everybody. It was set for the weekend following Maura's birthday. Everybody got an invite to her birthday celebrations. Maura and Constance's relationship improved to the point where the artist actually did clear her calendar for the birthday. Once the engagement is official, Jane wanted to obtain the Isles' blessing. She was even willing to coerce with Constance to ensure that Maura's dad will be at the wedding.

Maura opened the door and Jane cringed at all the lavender coloured paper lying on the coffee table. It is going to be a long night. With the Rizzoli's popping in at the most inconvenient times, Maura and Jane started to deadlock the doors when they were working on the wedding stuff. That practise lead the Rizzoli's to believe that the couple were occupying a lot of their free time with sex. Promptly they started calling them The Rabbits. A reference that Maura did not really catch and Jane tried her best to stare down.

"Have you eaten?" Maura asked as she settled down again.

"Yes, while we finished the paperwork." Jane answered as she put her boots, gun and badge away. She strolled over, kissed Maura's cheek and sat down across from her. Maura slide over a neat stack of A4 papers and a pair of left handed scissors. That made Jane smirked. Personally she never bothered to get herself left handed scissors (not that she had a need for scissors) but Maura insisted.

Jane looked disgusted at the W drawn neatly on the paper. She never took Maura as the big, bold letter type. She always assumed that if Maura really need to spell something out for a function, she would order a banner. Yet, Jane never assumed that there will be that much they had to do even after they hired a wedding planner.

"Everything okay, Jane" Maura asked as her girlfriend tried to put the paper ablaze with her glare.

"Is this really necessary?" Jane whined.

"Jane, it is for our wedding." Maura made sure that there is some dejection in her voice. She really needed Jane to cut those letters.

With a sigh, Jane set to work. She wondered if they will be able to act like bunnies if she would propose right now. Although, it won't hurt Jane to plan the proposal well. If she asked Maura on the spot, she may get the couch. That is if the ME won't dump her on the spot. Rock-Paper-Scissors be damned. Jane wished Maura no ill, but seriously? She hoped that she suffered immensely for that rock-turned-scissors stunt she pulled.

As she was cursing the old game, she could not miss that they were indeed occupying paper and scissors. That made Jane chuckle.

Maura looked up expectedly.

"I am just wondering about the rock." Jane grinned.

Maura chuckled as well. "You are absolutely correct, detective. What can we do for a rock?" Maura asked coyly.

Jane had a few suggestions. There was Bass, the moving rock; Led Zeppelin for age honoured rock music and she can toss the paper and scissors aside and rock Maura's world. Not the mentioned the rock in her pocket. Jane was weighing her options while she was carefully removing the inner centre of the O. Then it occurred to her:

Maura snapped the Rock-Paper-Scissors reference without further explanation from Jane. It was almost like she was waiting on something. Even now, while she was doing her own fancy cutting, she was eyeing Jane expectantly. Jane subtly looked at the letters she cut. There was a W, I, Y, O and two L's. The next letter was a U.

Jane was frowning now. There was something she was missing. She flipped through the remainder of her stack and then glanced back to the letters she had done already. They were mixed since she cut them, but Jane did not need to be a scrabble champion to organise them. W-I-L-L Y-O. With the U that was next in line, it was WILL YOU. This was promptly followed by M, A, R, R, Y, M, E and a question mark. WILL YOU MARRY ME?

"Maura?" Jane questioned softly.

"Finally!" the Medical Examiner shrugged. She came over to sit next to Jane. Maura reached over, tidying the papers and sitting the scissors on top of them. Then she placed a diamond in the picture.

"The rock!" she explained needlessly to Jane. "We have an appointment with my jeweller to discuss potential designs in setting it."

"Maura . . ." to Jane's utter surprise, she was too emotional to speak. However, it was not yet her turn in any case. Maura took both Jane's hands in her own and gently turned the lanky woman towards her.

"Jane, when I was thinking how I would propose, I tried to be objective. I took a step back and consider all the reasons why we should not get married. We are total opposites. You are emotional, I am logical. You are ruled by your heart and I am ruled by my brain. You thrive on people and I thrive on facts. I try to always be polite and kind. You don't mind being rude at all, even to me. I am socially awkward and you always fit in, even when you think that you are uncomfortable. I came to realize that love is not based on reason. I could not reach a definitive decision, but you Jane Clementine Rizzoli is either MY reason or beyond all reason. For once the answer does not even matter. What does matter is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be my wife and I want to be your wife. We will be so happy."

Maura paused for a moment, bringing Jane's hands up to her heart. "Jane, will you please marry me?"

Jane nodded. She tried to speak: once . . . twice, but she only got it out on the third attempt. "I will be honoured."

Maura leaned in to seal the engagement with a kiss. When they broke, Maura tried to pull Jane up.

"Just a moment." Jane stopped her.

"Maura, I would proudly be you wife and I want you to be my wife as well. Therefore, I hope you don't mind, but got you a ring as well. I know it is traditional to use a diamond ring for engagement, but –" Jane pulled out her velvet box and opened it to reveal her choice, "I got you an emerald one. It won't only be pretty with your eyes, but it is said that Emerald is the sacred stone from Venus, the goddess of love. It is thought to preserve love, hope and faithfulness. Would you wear my ring as a token of our engagement?"

Maura lost her battle with her tears. "I would love to."

Jane gently slid it onto her finger and kissed it, before kissing the bearer. It would appeared that this was to become a evening to celebrate love after all.


	6. Last Minute Drama

Last Minute Drama

"Mother . . . Father!" Maura was stunned. Her parents were the very last people she expected when she opened the door.

It was still two weeks to the wedding. Angela had a hunch that something was going on. One night when Jane and Maura were called out to a case, she took the opportunity to snoop around. She found damning evidence and confronted the ladies with it.

That had led to a massive fall out between Angela and Jane for snooping around. Maura hated conflict, but she shared Jane's disapproval of Angela's butting in. There was two days of snide remarks and then Angela apologized in turn of a confirmation of her hunch. Jane and Maura then decided to let all the need-to-knows about the engagement. Only Angela knew when the wedding will be, but she was sworn (and threatened) to silence.

Maura tried to inform her parents with a phone call. A feat easier said than done. When she could not get hold of them, she emailed them both. She hoped to receive an acknowledgement of the email, perhaps even a congratulatory note. She never expected her parents to arrive in person. Especially not her father – he never ever bothered to visit her.

Yet, here they both are.

"Darling." Constance acknowledged her only child and kissed Maura's cheeks.

Charles Isles turned his face that Maura could kiss him. He entered her home without saying one word.

"Mrs. Isles!" Jane was sitting on the couch when Maura answered the door. "Hi!"

"Detective."

"And Mr. Isles I presume." Jane raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to introduce herself.

Maura intervened: "Jane, this is my father, Professor Charles Isles. He is an anthropologist. Father, this is Detective Jane Rizzoli, my fiancée."

"Please to meet you, Sir."

Maura invited the Isles' to sit and dragged Jane to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Jane hissed.

"I will have to guess." Maura whispered.

"Well, I guess that is not their happy faces." Jane snarled.

"Jane, my father is adamant to be always treated with the upmost respect. He has worked very hard to become a renowned expert in his field. Therefore he . . . appreciates to be treated formally and –"

"Yeah, yeah." Jane grumped. "He is far above my pay grade and I should not forget that."

Maura heard the concealed hurt in her voice. "Jane." She sighed and rubbed the detective's back quickly. "Please? For me?"

Jane exhaled and nodded. She was rewarded with a peck on her nose and then she went with Maura to face the music.

"Maura, we received a disturbing email about you being engaged to this woman." Charles said, his voice dripping with distain.

"Yes, Father." Maura admitted.

"You did not think it necessary to get our approval first?" he scolded.

"Excuse me, Sir." Jane spoke up. "Maura is of age, she does not need your approval."

Charles Isles turned his penetrating stare on Jane. "I am speaking to Maura, not you. Know your place, Detective."

Jane was about to jump up, but Maura hold her down. "Jane, let me handle this." She said softly.

Jane pinched her nose and sighed.

"Darling, perhaps Jane can give us some privacy?" Constance suggested.

It was like Jane's eyes were set ablaze. Maura placed a hand on her thigh, thereby keeping Jane with her.

"As this conversation is about Jane, Mother, I only think it is fair if she stay." Maura insisted.

"Is that how you talk to your mother? After all that we have done for you?" Charles demanded.

"Charles!" Constance said warningly.

"No, Constance. It is time that Maura remembers that if it was not for our generosity, she would have been out of the street. Anything that she has is the result of our resources. Some gratitude is in order." He snarled.

This time Jane did not let Maura hold her back.

"Excuse me?" she sneered as she jumped up.

"Maura was thrown away. She would have been nobody if it was not for our pity." Charles growled.

"Bullshit!" Jane placed her hands on her hips. "If you did not adopt her, there would have been thousands of other families more than happy to do so. Other families who would have appreciate her for the wonderful, goofy, kind person she is. A family who would have loved her and made sure that she knew that. You failed her. You fucked up her self esteem and taught her to always doubt herself."

Maura was crying on the couch. Jane placed a hand on her shoulder, but maintained her challenging stance.

"Detective Rizzoli!" Constance gasped.

"Quiet!" Charles hissed at his wife and then turned back to Jane. "You will not talk like that to me."

"Really?" Jane asked. "Try to stop me."

"You are not worth it." Charles said, while pulling Constance up. "Maura, it is her or us. As far as I can see she has nothing to offer you. If you go ahead with your relationship with this low class, rude woman, we are done. You can kiss your trust fund good bye and you will never force your presence on us again. Let's see if she would still be interested in you without your privileges."

"Charles!" Constance objected.

"Come, Constance. We are done here!"

Just like that, they walked out the door. Jane would like to give them a few last pieces of her mind, but her fiancée was in distress and needed a shoulder to sob on. Thus she sat back down and pulled Maura in her arms. Hugging her close, she whispered comforting words until the doctor calmed down. Jane pushed her back so that she could look Maura in the eyes.

"Maura, I love you. He is a fucking jerk. Don't let him get to you."

"But what if what he said is true?" Maura asked quietly.

"It is not." Jane insisted.

"Can you love just me, Jane? Only me as a person." Maura asked broken.

"I am only interested in you, the person in any case." Jane smiled and pulled Maura back in a hug. They sat together for a long time.

"I am sorry that you had to go through this, Maur." Jane said hoarsely. "I think your parents are first class asses, but if you want to save your relationship with them, I understand."

"What do you mean?" Maura asked.

"I will understand if your parents are more important than us. I . . . Your father is right, I would never be able to give you the life and comforts that you are used to. I will only ever be a blue collar. We won't starve –"

This time Maura pulled her in for a hug. "Jane, you are more than enough. I don't care for the trust fund. I can salvage the relationship with my parents after our wedding. If you can call what we have a relationship." Maura said bitter.

R&I

There was not a lot of time to fuss. The last minute arrangements were taking a lot of time. Jane had informed Angela about the Isles' visit. She called on the older woman's sensitivity, although she needn't worry about it. Maura was like Angela's daughter in any case. They cried together about it and then shelved it to fret about later.

It was not just Maura that had issues with her parents. Frank Rizzoli Senior failed to see why he should attend a wedding party for a woman he only met a couple of times. Angela told him discreetly that it would be his only daughter's wedding. He could not be moved. Since a marriage between two women is not acceptable by the church, he did not consider it a wedding as well.

Jane was still furious with her father. If she had her way, she would never extend him an invitation in the first place. Maura though insisted and Jane would never be able to deny her. And frankly, his refusal suited her fine.

The Isles' reaction bothered her more. Deep down Jane was convinced that Constance did love Maura. From what she had seen from the woman in the past, she would bet her career that Constance did care for her daughter. Constance may not show the motherly devotion Jane was used to, but in her own way she was a proud supporter of Maura.

She just did not know how to approach the older woman. It was clear that Constance did not like her guts. Jane also did not want to create the impression that she was after the Isles' fortune. Yet, it would mean the world to Maura to have Constance at her wedding. Jane recalled how Maura once told her that when she was little, she always wanted to be with Constance. She did not want to propose a postponement to Maura again. The ME might then doubt herself even more.

Jane pondered about this dilemma quite a bit, but eventually the decision was taken from her. It was the morning before the wedding that Jane answered the front door. It was Constance. Jane step outside and closed the door in an effort not to upset Maura. She hoped that she could determine Constance's agenda and then prepare Maura accordingly.

"Mrs. Isles?" Jane said coldly.

"Detective Rizzoli. Do you stay here?"

"Sort of." Jane shrugged. "I still have my apartment, but I spend most of my time here."

"Perhaps you can go there then. I need to talk to Maura." Constance instructed.

"Talk to Maura?" Jane asked incredulously. "Or do you mean verbally attacking her and wounding her deeply?"

"Talk, Detective. If you did not interfere last time –"

"No! You are not turning it around on me." Jane huffed.

Constance sighed. "I did not come here to fight, Detective. May I please see my daughter?"

Jane glared at Constance and then relented. They needed to talk to resolve the issues between them, but that will be on Maura's terms. She is the boss here, not Constance.

"I will hear if it is convenient for her." Jane said with mocked formality.

Constance rolled her eyes, but waited obediently on the front steps. She did not have to wait long.

"Mother?" Maura opened the door and stood back to allow Constance entrance.

"Darling." Like always, Constance kissed Maura as she entered. "I was hoping that we can talk. Alone?"

Maura looked at Jane pleadingly. "I don't like it, Maur." Jane sighed.

"Jane, I promise not to hurt Maura. She will be safe." Constance said softly.

"I will be fine, Jane." Maura confirmed.

Jane shot Constance daggers. "Okay, I'll be in the guesthouse."

R&I

Maura sat down hesitantly next to Constance on the couch.

"Happy Birthday, Darling." Constance broke the ice. It was indeed the day of Maura's birthday.

"Thank you, mother."

"I would like to take you out for dinner tonight to celebrate." Constance offered.

"Angela probably planned a surprise dinner for me."

"Would you allow me to come?" Constance asked.

"Why would you want to do that?" Maura cut to the chase.

"Maura," Constance sighed. "you are my daughter. You are one of the best things that ever happened to me. Of course I want to celebrate your birth. I want to celebrate you and your life."

"That is not the impression you gave me with your last visit. You . . . Father made me feel that I was a huge imposition to you."

Constance took her hands. "Jane provoked him, Darling. He did not mean it. You enriched our lives."

Maura raised her eyebrows. "I wish I could believe you, Mother, but he always made me feel unwelcome. He hates me."

"Hate is such a harsh word."

"Tolerate then. He would have preferred a live without me." Maura scoffed.

Constance was torn. She wanted to defend her husband; she was 'trained' to always pick his side. Yet this time she could not abide by his wishes. Maura is her daughter and she is not willing to let her go.

"Let's forget about your father. Maura, you are my daughter. You must know how proud I am of you. I don't want to lose you." Constance pleaded softly.

"You don't have to lose me, you will not lose me, but I am marrying Jane." Maura declared resolutely.

"Maura, are you sure about this?"

"I have not been sure about anything else in my life."

"She is just so crude and unsophisticated. Are you sure you could live with that? That it will not drive you out the walls in a few years time?"

"Yes. I love her, Mother. She is more than enough. She gives me security."

"Not financial security." Constance just could not help herself.

"Many detectives raise families and sent their children to college. My salary is also more than adequate – for both of us. Yes, we may not use first class tickets or have exotic holidays, but we will still have a comfortable living standard."

"I am sorry, Darling. That was uncalled for. I just want what is best for you."

"That is Jane."

"If you are sure, I will give my blessing. I would love to attend the ceremony if I am still welcome."

"What about Father?" Maura asked cautiously.

"He will just have to live with it." Constance shrugged. "You are my daughter and there is no way that I am going to disown you."

"Will you apologize to Jane?" Maura was sporting a faint smile.

"Yes, if that is what you want." Constance squeezed her daughter's hands. "I may not particularly like your detective, Darling. However, I know she would protect you with her last breath. You would be safe with her. I wish you both all the happiness in the world."

Maura rewarded her mother with a heartfelt smile. "Maybe Jane and I could take you to brunch?"

Constance smiled. "I will very much like it. May I join you tomorrow?"

"Of course."


	7. If you act like a child

If you act like a child

It was supposed to be a great day. As a matter of fact, it was supposed to be the start of an absolute brilliant week. Jane managed to get her hands on 4 magnificent baseball tickets. It was the type of tickets that was worth gold. Jane recently closed a big case and she did not have a worry in the world. Besides deciding who was going to share in her good fortune. There was after all only four tickets.

Maura politely declined her designated ticket. She preferred to rather spend the day shopping in New York with her mother. Jane would join them after her baseball game and the Rizzoli-Isles' would have a well deserved mini vacation.

Of course Murphy was not happy that they did not consult him before finalizing their plans. A couple of days ago he made some abrupt changes when Jane was diagnosed with bronchitis. She honestly tried to will it to be a mere flu. She even had a heated argument with Maura that she was fine and that it was only a bug. However, on Thursday evening she seriously considered dying and reluctantly agreed that Maura could examine her.

The medical examiner's diagnosis had to be confirmed by a life doctor before Jane accepted it. Maura – bless her – just rolled her eyes and went along with Jane. The outcome had been the same. Jane was placed on a course of antibiotics, was restricted to her bed and their plans had to change.

Jane did of course bitch and moaned about it for hours. One would have thought that she would have been resigned to her fate the day of the game. No such luck. Jane was very unhappy and she made damn sure that everybody knew about it. Korsak was the lucky winner of her ticket and he was a Pilgrim Supporter. That is blasphemous. She tried to convince Maura that she was not that sick, that she could still go with Frankie, Tommy and Frost. The pathologist would not bulge and hence her wife was even more unreasonable and upset.

Jane absolutely refused to eat any of the breakfasts that Maura offered her. To the doctor's dismay she would only eat macaroni and cheese. Fortunately Angela had some available. Jane also insisted on watching the game in the lounge. Maura had no choice than to concede. Then Jane demanded beer, insisting that it was improper to watch baseball without it.

"Jane, no! You can't have alcohol with your medication." Maura declined firmly.

"If you won't get me a beer, I will get up to fetch one myself." Jane retorted angrily.

Maura had enough. "You are so childish sometimes! If you get of that couch, I will have you admitted to hospital. That, Jane Rizzoli-Isles, is my final word."

"You are such a fucking bitch!" Jane croaked. Despite her aggression the bronchitis did not leave her with much of a voice. Not that she let that stop her from picking a fight.

"Excuse me?" Maura asked insulted.

"You have heard me!" Jane spat.

Maura sighed. She did not want to retort to mud throwing with her wife. It will lead to nothing more than hurt. It was not worth it, especially not when Jane was sick. She therefore tried to be reasonable.

"Sweetheart, please don't do this. I was not the one that made you ill. It is not fair that you are treating me like this because you don't feel well. My weekend is also ruined."

"What?" Jane asked incredulous. "So now I have ruined your weekend?"

"That is not what I have said."

"That is what you have implied."

"That, my dear wife, is enough." Maura stood in front of Jane, crossing her arms resolutely. "If you don't stop acting like a child right now, I will treat you like one."

"I hate you." Jane said venomously and swiped Jo Friday from the couch.

As the dog ran off yelping, Maura purposefully walked to the entertainment centre and unplugged the units. "You are in time-out until you can behave like an adult." She informed Jane sternly as she turned around, and took the detective's cell phone and her own tablet out of reach.

"Ha, Ha! Real funny, Maura!" Jane croaked sarcastically. "Turn it back on."

"No! You have lost that privilege."

"Fine! I will do it myself!" Jane stood up, but was firmly pushed back onto the couch.

"You will stay right where you are, Jane, or so help me, I will join my mother in New York. You can do whatever you please and I will perform your autopsy on my return."

"I really, really hate you!" Jane continued to argue, even if she was too weak to fight the firm grip on her shoulder.

"So you said. Hush! I don't want to hear one more word from you."

Jane huffed against the cushions, resolute never to speak to Maura ever again. Not much came from her silent fuming. The one moment Jane was plotting Maura's downfall and the next she was woken gently to eat something and take her medicine.

"Jane? Wake up, Sweetie." Maura was gently swiping Jane hair from her face.

"Maura?" Jane replied groggily, forcing her eyes open.

"Hey, Sweetheart." Maura smiled gently. "You have to eat something."

Jane sat up a bit and took the cup of soup without any argument. She even took the pills without one word of complaint. Her nap took care of her unreasonable anger.

"Good girl!" Maura praised while caressing her cheek. "Are you feeling better?"

Jane did not answer. Instead she reached out to hug Maura and cuddle against her chest. Maura rubbed her back gently. "Are you done fighting with me, Jane? Will you allow me to take care of you?"

Jane mumbled "Sorry" against Maura, unwilling to leave her safe cocoon to be confronted with her own actions. Maura squeezed her a little bit tighter and kissed Jane's temple.

"Do you still hate me?" Maura asked teasingly.

Jane dutifully shook her head. Maura manipulated their bodies so that they could lie down with Jane on her chest. It was a matter of minutes before Jane fell back to sleep. She would not need to wait long to meet Maura in her dreams.


End file.
